Green Dawn
by Bouncing Soul
Summary: AU after Ministry of Magic battle, picks up with year 7. Harry returns to Earth after training with the Corps, only to find Voldemort has England in his clutches. In their darkest hour, the Lantern shines.
1. Green Dawn: Origins

**Green Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

"State your name, age, home world, and race for the council," one of the seven blue skinned 'men' commanded. There were seven of them, more than the usual three, due to the uniqueness of the candidate before them. The Guardians of the Universe were the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps; they created the power rings that the Lanterns used to keep order and justice throughout the galaxy for billions of years. It was uncommon for them to assemble a panel this large for a new recruit, but this recruit was special.

"Harry James Potter, 17 years old, born on the planet Earth in sector 2814, Wizard," the young man in a tight black bodysuit replied sharply to the Guardians. His black hair was cut short, buzzed down so not to get in the way during battle, his eyes seemed to glow green as he gazed respectfully at the Guardians.

"You have trained under Lanterns Jordan and Stewart for the last year, they think your training has progressed to the point that you are ready to go into service," one of the Guardians spoke.

"You have completed your training faster than any Lantern in the history of the Corps, mastering the use of your power ring," another added.

"That combined with your skills as a wizard, a race we were relatively unaware of until recently, has proven you to be a formidable opponent for threats," the one in the middle broke in. "We have left the training to the other Lanterns from your world, but now we must ask you to tell us how you received your ring," he ordered.

"It was two years ago," Harry nodded, pulling up the painful memories, knowing full well the Guardians were reading his thoughts. "I was in a tournament at my wizarding school. The final obstacle was a maze, I completed the maze at the same time as a schoolmate of mine and we grabbed the trophy, activating a portkey," he paused. "A limited range instant transport device," he added. "It took us to a graveyard where Cedric was killed and I was bound while a dark wizard used my blood to revive his master, a dark wizard that has killed countless people," Harry frowned.

"He decided to fight me, duel me wizarding style. Luckily our wands were made from the same cores, so they linked and allowed me to break free," Harry continued. "I summoned the cup towards me, but I was hit by a curse from one of his followers, the cup ended up hitting Cedric and taking his body back to the school," Harry paused. "The curse that hit me had blasted me off into the woods, I got up and I ran. I ran until I could not run anymore, the woods went on forever it seemed," his eyes glazed over as he thought of that night.

"I just kept running, I don't know for how long, but I eventually stopped. I saw a clearing that looking like it had been blasted, it was glowing green," he looked down at the ring on his left hand. "I tried to sneak up and see what was going on, but he called out to me," Harry continued. "Lantern Abin Sur was critically injured by Legion and used his ring to find a place to land. He was almost gone when I got there, all he had time to do was put the ring on my finger and tell me when the time came, I would know what to do," Harry sighed. "His body disappeared after he died, so no one on Earth discovered his landing," he added.

"And how did you first learn to use the ring?" the Guardian in the center continued.

"A year later we were battling Voldemort, the dark wizard that got revived, in the Ministry of Magic. He was after a Prophecy about the two of us, but it got destroyed when my friends and I fought his minions. They had us in a bad spot, were ready to kill us, then some of our adult friends and teachers arrived and helped us fight them off," Harry stopped. "My godfather was killed by his cousin during the struggle. I chased after her and tried to hurt her with magic, but I was too weak," Harry shook his head.

_"You have to mean it Harry," Voldemort mocked as he appeared and Bellatrix scrambled away to the nearest Floo exit. "You're weak Harry, your mind is weak, you couldn't even save Sirius," Voldemort mocked before he vanished._

_Harry collapsed as Voldemort possessed his body, digging through his memories. Interesting, he heard Voldemort hiss as he reached the memories of the night of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry grit his teeth and looked down at the power ring, noticing it begin to glow. "Get out of my head!" Harry screamed as the ring erupted in green light, forcibly throwing Voldemort from his mind._

_Voldemort lay on his back for a moment, shocked by being exorcised from Harry's mind. Harry on the other hand got back to his feet, glaring at the dark wizard. Harry felt the power in the ring, pointing it at Voldemort, willing it to strike him, sending the man across the floor, impacting the wall in obvious pain. "I will take that ring from you Harry," Voldemort threatened with his wand._

_"Over my dead body," Harry replied as they began to duel, magic versus magic and ring._

"In my anger I was able to tap into the ring enough to help here and there in the fight, but he was so much more powerful than me, he was wearing me down," Harry admitted. "He hit me with some dark curse, I don't know the name, but it had a yellow light and started eating away at the skin on my legs where it hit me," he explained as several of the Guardians nodded. "I collapsed as my Headmaster arrived and drove Voldemort off."

"I woke up a few hours later, at the infirmary of Hogwarts. They stopped the curse before it could do any muscle damage and had regrown my skin already. I should have been knocked out for a bit longer, but Lantern Stewart was in the sector and reacted to seeing the usage by my ring. He woke me up and we had a little chat," Harry smiled.

_"You okay there kid?" John asked as he woke the kid up and used his ring to keep them hidden from being noticed. _

_"I guess so," Harry replied taking in the symbol on John's chest. "You have the symbol… like the ring that alien gave me," Harry rubbed his hand where the ring sat. "What is it? What kind of magic does it do?" Harry asked._

_"You were never told or trained?" John frowned._

_"No, he told me I would know what to do when the time was right, gave me the ring, then died," Harry shook his head._

_"Hmm, I don't know how to tell you this kid, but that is a power ring of the Green Lantern Corps. We are peacekeepers for the universe; the alien must have been one of the guardians for the sector. That ring lets you manipulate the world around you, so long as you have the power and the will, but you should not have been able to activate it without training," John mused._

_"I just…got mad," Harry frowned. "Can you show me how to use it?" Harry asked anxiously._

_"Not here, you'd have to leave Earth for training, and there's no telling how long it would take," John shook his head._

_"That's fine, let's go," Harry tried to get up._

_"Shouldn't we ask your family? Tell them you'll be gone for a while?" John asked as the boy struggled to his feet and got out of bed._

_Harry looked around, seeing his friends that went to the Ministry asleep in the hospital wing beds. "No…my parents…my godfather…they're all dead," Harry frowned. "Can we just go?"_

"Lantern Stewart escorted me here and helped train me and sort out what happened to Lantern Sur," Harry continued. "He and the other Lanterns helped train me," Harry finished.

"You are very unique; bring able to tap into the power ring with no training. You came here and have soared through the training, learning all the older Lanterns could teach you," a Guardian spoke.

"You wish to be instated as a fully fledged Lantern and take up sector of space Lantern Sur vacated, to protect your home world," the Guardian in the middle began. "We fear your thirst for revenge against the dark wizards that have hurt you so much in the past will be a liability," he added.

"I know the code of the Lanterns," Harry interrupted. "People have been killed and enslaved by Voldemort for over 20 years now and the Lanterns have done nothing," he glared at the Guardians, biting his tongue.

"The nature of your race makes it difficult for Lanterns to detect conflicts," a Guardian replied.

"Then let me help them," Harry glared back.

"Your anger is showing now, will you be able to control it when the time comes?" another asked.

"I will do everything to the best of my ability to uphold the honor of the Corps," Harry replied simply. "And I have can give you something that you have been looking for for a long time," Harry smiled as he felt the Guardians looking at his thoughts again. "Do you know what a Dementor is?" Harry grinned at the Guardians.

"Very well Lantern Potter, you know the standing orders regarding those creatures," the central Guardian nodded. "We will be keeping a close eye on you, stay to the code of the Lanterns, do not make us regret giving you this honor," he finished as Harry's body flashed green and the logo of the Lanterns appeared on the chest of his black jumpsuit.

"I won't," Harry saluted before turning and leaving the chamber. "Time to go home," he whispered after he got outside and shot off the ground into the sky.

**A/N: Yeah, decided to write 3 stories at once, will try to alternate chapters when updating. Go look at Unified Theory and Super Soldier if you want.**


	2. Green Dawn : Landfall

**Green Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

"You all right there Harry," John asked as he manipulated the controls of the ship, directing it towards a small blue orb in space.

"I'm not sure John," Harry admitted as he looked out into the stars. "I think the Guardians were right, I don't think I can do this," he looked down at the floor of the ship. "I'm going to fight John, that's the only reason I am going back, I'm going back to kill them," he admitted.

"The Guardians read your mind well when they gave you their blessing Harry," John chuckled. "A Lantern protects life and liberty, a Lantern does not interfere with a plant's development, a Lantern does not use their power for personal gain, a Lantern does not use deadly force unless is necessary," John recited. "You're a wizard Harry, so long as you don't use the ring to do some other activities you have planned, they will not discipline you," he chuckled.

"You mean you won't have to discipline me," Harry commented. "Hal is off patrolling the other half of the sector, you are on leave," he met the older man's eyes. "You're here to stop me if I cross the line," Harry watched him carefully.

"Yes, I am," John nodded. "Also, since that is my planet as well, I would like to help you not to cross that line," he continued. "You are the most gifted Lantern I have ever seen Harry," he walked away from the controls and patted Harry on the back. "You'll know what to do, I trust in your judgment," they watched as they grew closer to the blue orb.

**----------------------------------**

He quickly conjured a set of robes that covered his face after he landed in central London and made his way towards the source of magical energy he knew to be Diagon Alley. He walked past the charms guarding The Leaky Cauldron and opened the front door, making his way to the bar. He sat down between two men in dark Auror robes, nursing their own drinks. He reached his hand out from his robes gesturing for the Tom, the barkeep to come over. "Butterbeer please, it has been a while," he laughed under his hood after giving his order.

The barman rushed off to get the drink, leaving the newcomer between the two Aurors. "Most people have more sense than to sit near us," the one on his left glared after putting down his glass.

"Indeed, they are surely smarter than you are," the one on his right added, turning to the figure in dark robes.

"Fear you? Why would I do that? I know you both quite well," he spoke from under his hood. "Thank you Tom," he nodded and handed the barkeep a few Galleons for his trouble as he took a drink from his butterbeer. "Like I said," he continued after taking a drink. "I know you quite well, Antonin Dolohov and Jefferson Mulciber, and I must say Auror robes do not befit those of your standing," he paused before taking another drink of his butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" the one on his left, Mulciber, replied.

"When you see your master in hell, tell him I said hello," the man broke his bottle of butterbeer on the bar and thrust the glass into the Auror's face as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"You're going to die for that!" Dolohov shouted as he pulled his wand out and prepared to curse the man.

"What are you going to do to me?" the man laughed under his robes as the bar cleared out immediately. "Are you going to curse me Dolohov? Maybe try that severing charm that you like so much across my heart?" he added as he pulled his own wand.

"What…?" he staggered as he saw the glowing eyes under the robe.

"Might as well show you," he laughed. "Voldemort won't be getting this information from you any time soon," he cocked his head and pulled back his hood, revealing the buzz cut of his black hair and glowing green eyes.

"Potter?" Dolohov stared in disbelief.

"Not anymore. You have been found guilty of crimes too numerous to mention, how do you plead?" Harry asked as he shed the rest of his robes, showing off the black bodysuit and large chest insignia.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov shouted at him, impacting him with the green killing curse.

"Is that all?" Harry shook off the spell. "You go and tell you master, that his time is over," he ordered as he looked into Dolohov's eyes. "You tell him that I am back," he continued. "And you tell him that I am going to kill him," he finished before blasting Dolohov through a wall back into Muggle London with a blast of green light.

**-----------------------------------------------**

He woke the next morning with an unusual sensation. He kept his eyes closed as he took in his situation through his other senses. Soft material on his back, a heavy blanket over his chest, someone sitting very close to him on what he assumed as a bed, and something that smelled like bacon and eggs. He cracked an eye cautiously, before relaxing and getting into a sitting position. "You damn near gave me a heart attack there," he complained as the girl in front of him placed a tray across his lap and piled his plate high with food. "How did you find me, better yet, how did you get me here Luna?" Harry asked the girl.

"Oh, that," Luna replied like it was nothing. "Well, I knew you would be returning last night, so I just called my Uncle to help find you," she shrugged and poured Harry some juice. "How was your time offworld, did you learn to use your ring?" she asked, grabbing his hand and looking intently at the power ring there.

"Ah…yes, yes I did," Harry pulled his hand back. "Who is your uncle, how did you find me?" he asked her, ignoring his food and concentrating on the building headache.

"Oh, Uncle John, he wasn't really aware of magic, but then you came along," she smiled at him.

Harry tilted his head over the side of the bed and pointed his ring at the floor, making it transparent; scanning until he found the older Lantern in the kitchen talking with a man he assumed was Luna's father. "Uncle John?" he asked as Luna poked at the floor, looking at it intently.

"Yes, he's the brother of my mother's father's daughter's wife's cousin," Luna frowned as the floor returned to normal.

"Luna…" Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Are you even human?" he asked as she laughed at the question. "It's not funny, you…well, you're you," he gave up and decided to eat his breakfast.

"To be fair Harry, no one at Hogwarts is human, we are a different race, we are wizards and witches," she smiled at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he added between bites.

"I know," she smiled. "The Fey came here a long time ago, from across the stars," she looked at the ceiling. "It must have been amazing out there, traveling the stars," she looked back down at him. "Being so free, to move among those that understand you," she added, falling silent.

"Yeah, it pretty up there," Harry admitted.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry!" John greeted the younger Lantern as he came down the stairs for lunch. "We have some serious issues here," he made to pull Harry away.

"I think I have it covered," Harry brushed him off and walked to where Luna was waiting with a sandwich. "I raised some hell with Death Eaters last night, went somewhere to sleep, then the descendants of the N'zan," he pointed at Luna and her father. "They…well, she brought be here, and he contacted you, that sound about right?" Harry rambled as he tore into his sandwich.

"Yes…extinct alien race living in your back yard, why are you not surprised?" John frowned at him.

"It's Luna, I quit being surprised at her years ago," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So, how do you know the Lovegoods?" he asked.

"Well, my cousin's, husband's, father's…" John kept talking while Harry ignored him and kept eating.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"So what are you planning Harry?" Luna asked after dinner that night while she sat with Harry out on the porch swing.

"Just trying to figure things out how best to deal with Voldemort and still keep my ring," Harry admitted. "I could kill him today if I wanted to, but the responsibility that comes with this ring," he frowned down at his own hand. "More trouble than it is worth most of the time," he snorted. "I just wish I had a clue on how to make this all end up good for our side," he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Harry, I'm the last seer of the N'zan," Luna giggled at him.

"Luna, I had thousands of alien races drilled into my brain over the last year. I can barely remember things about the races that are not extinct," he groaned.

"No problem, we're seers," she smiled as he opened his eyes suddenly. "I can give you some pointers, if you'd like," she grinned.

"What am I supposed to do Luna? I can't attack the Ministry openly without breaking a few rules," Harry sighed.

"Then don't," she shrugged, settling in next to him on the swing. "I'm sure you can find others to fight what you cannot," she laughed as he stiffened under her and tried to get up. "Not now, they are stronger at night," she said as she held him down. "Tomorrow Harry, at first light, go and destroy them," she smiled. "I'll be on the Hogwarts Express, I'll see you at the welcoming feast?" she asked him.

"You can bet on that," Harry replied before dozing off.

**A/N: Yeah, Lovegoods are the last of an alien race, explains a bit about Luna, doesn't it? Anyway, next up is Harry dealing with Azkaban, etc., etc. Then the kid has to start school, he's only 17 you know.**


	3. Green Dawn : Azkaban

**Green Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

Remus Lupin shivered in the cell he shared with Sirius Black in the island fortress Azkaban. He felt a breeze coming through the bars on his window and opened his eyes reluctantly. He stretched out in the darkness, remembering the day around 8 months ago that they were captured by the Death Eaters. They had been on a mission investigating an area where Voldemort was recruiting werewolves to his side. It had been a setup, Greyback and his pack beat the two of them nearly to death before presenting them as a gift to Voldemort himself.

They were kept in Malfoy Manor for weeks, being tortured daily, but not allowed to die, until they had been transferred to Azkaban. Once there they were taunted by the guards, beaten, and exposed to Dementors daily. The little information they got from the guards was not good. Unless they were lying, Voldemort had taken the Ministry a week after they were captured and most of the Order was on the run or dead like Dumbledore. The guards took great satisfaction in explaining to them how Snape had killed Dumbledore with the Avada Kedavra the day that Voldemort took the Ministry.

"Another day in paradise," he shuddered as he felt a Dementor somewhere close, chilling him to the bone. He stumbled over to the window, breathing in the fresh air as he saw the first rays of the sun coming up over the horizon. "Wake up Padfoot, its sunrise," he nudged his friend with his foot.

"Fine, I'm up Moony," Sirius grumbled and struggled to his feet. "Don't want to miss my last sunrise," he sighed as he stood by his friend at the window.

"You say that every day, and yet we're still alive," Remus smiled.

"Well I'm bound to be right one of these times," he joked back. "And when I am, I'll be free of this place forever," he leaned his head against the bars, shaking from the effects of the Dementor. "I can dream can't I?" he laughed weakly as he looked at the edge of the sun peeking up over the horizon. "Are my going bad?" he frowned as he looked over the sea.

"If they are, so are mine," Lupin cocked his head, looking out the window.

"Then why is the bloody sunrise green?" Sirius asked as he felt the Dementor near their cell suddenly leave.

**----------------------------------------------**

"What is the problem?" Peter Pettigrew demanded as he left his quarters and followed the guard that had awoken him. "If this is not bloody well important, I'll have you tossed in with the blasted prisoners," he threatened the man.

"Sir, it's the Dementors," the man explained as he led the silver handed Death Eater outside in the early morning light. "They've been flying around the courtyard, abandoning their posts, it's like they've gone mad," he pointed as the Dementors circled in the air above the prison.

"That is most unusual," Pettigrew frowned and dug around in the pocket of his robes looking for something. "What is wrong with the bloody light?" he asked as he pulled a medallion on a thick gold chain out and placed it around his neck.

"We're not sure, the sun looks different though," the guard replied.

"Come to me," Pettigrew ordered the closest Dementor; using the medallion that Voldemort had given to him to control the creatures. "Why have you abandoned your posts?" he demanded to know.

"The light… they are coming for us…" the creature spoke in a rasping voice under its hood. "We cannot escape, they have trapped us…" the monster hissed before flying away into the sky.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pettigrew frowned and watched the creatures fly about in the sky, noting that they kept getting closer and closer to the prison and could not remain in the clouds and higher altitude. "What is that?" he squinted into the sky. What looked like a transparent green wall was coming closer, pushing the Dementors back toward the ground. He turned around quickly, spotting the walls coming in from all sides of the island. "Get the men up, I want whatever wards those are broken immediately," he ordered the guard who was looking straight up with wide eyes. "What…" Pettigrew stammered as he watched what was unfolding in the air above them.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Harry concentrated as he descended from the sky, slowly bringing in the half sphere he created around Azkaban, preventing the Dementors from escaping or noticing his arrival until it was too late. He kept slowly descending, bringing then barrier in, and then felt the first Dementor hit his shield, trying to escape. He kept his breathing steady and concentrated solely on keeping the barrier impregnable and preventing the Dementors from escaping. He finally settled about 100 meters above the prison, and looked down on the courtyard.

"Wormtail," he glared at the man, pulling his own wand from where he kept it secured on the side of his Lantern uniform. "I have bigger fish to fry right now, you'll get yours," he said quietly to himself, turning his attention to the Dementors swirling around in the sky below him, trying to escape. "For crimes of genocide against the Jhon' Fa of sector 3047, I am to carry out your execution that you somehow escaped 2398 years ago," he amplified his voice down at the Dementors who doubled their efforts to break through his barrier, almost deafening in their screeching.

"In brightest day, in blackest night," he kept his ring pointed down with his left hand and gripped his wand in his right. "No evil shall escape my sight," he started breathing heavy as the dark creatures rushed straight up at the shield directly under him. "Let those who worship evil's might!" he shouted as he started hearing voices in his head. _No! Not Harry!_ "Beware my power…Green Lantern's light!" he screamed drowning out the voice of his mother that rang in his head. "Expecto Patronum!" he screamed, jabbing the tip of his wand into the green shield itself.

The point where he jabbed the shield paled and spread out, slowly turning the shield a translucent white before it began to glow brighter and brighter. Harry was shaking as he kept pouring power into the shield through his wand and ring. Suddenly the shield shattered and the white light rushed in, collapsing into the prison, tearing apart all the Dementors as they tried to flee from it. Harry breathed heavily, catching his breath before composing himself and lowering himself the rest of the way to the ground.

**--------------------------------------------**

Pettigrew was terrified when he heard the spell being cast, even more so when he saw the light killing what he had assumed were immortal creatures. He nearly wet himself when he was some of the light took the ghostly form of Patroni and recognized a stag, a werewolf, and a grim. He completely wet himself when he recognized the face of the man that was floating down from the sky, glowing in a green light. "Harry?" he panicked, backing away as fast as he could.

"Now now Wormtail, where do you think you are going?" Harry asked as he stalked after the pudgy wizard.

"Stop him!" Pettigrew shouted to the guards that were present. Curses shot from a dozen wands, streaking straight at Harry who just concentrated and let the shield he was sustaining a millimeter from his body absorb them. Pettigrew turned and ran when he saw Harry begin firing spells at the guards with his wand and shooting a green light at them with his other hand.

He panted and ran as fast as he could back to his quarters, his only thought on getting to the Floo and escaping. He slammed the door to his quarters shut behind him and locked it tightly. He dug around his desk for the special Floo powder that would allow him transport to Voldemort's headquarters, and then froze as he heard a creaking from above. Eyes open wide he looked up and screamed in terror as the ceiling was torn off and sent flying into the ocean.

"I have taken care of all the guards Wormtail," Harry said calmly as he floated down to stand across from the wizard. "And don't even think of trying to Floo," he pointed his ring at the fireplace, blasting it so it and the wall behind it were destroyed. "I don't think you'll be needing that anymore either," Harry commented as he pointed his ring at Pettigrew's wand and made it float to him before snapping it in his bare hands. "Now, let's have a chat before I decide what to do with you Wormtail," he flew back out where the ceiling used to be, floating Pettigrew alongside him.

"Harry please! Don't kill me!" Pettigrew begged for his life. "I had to do it, the Dark Lord is too powerful to resist," he tried to talk his way out of it.

"You are nothing but a filthy traitor, a waste of magic," Harry glared at the man. "How many people have you killed since I disappeared?" he asked as he flew the two of them along and landed on the ground outside the prison. "How many Wormtail?" he repeated the question.

"Maybe fifty…" Pettigrew admitted, unable to lie as he looked into the glowing green eyes. "Please, have mercy on me," he dropped to his knees.

"How much mercy did you have for those people you killed? How much mercy did you have for my parents?" Harry clenched his fist. He stared at the man in front of him for a minute as he begged for his life. "Get up," he ordered, using his ring to right the man. "I'm not going to kill you," he shook his head.

"Thank you Harry, thank you," Pettigrew wept uncontrollably.

"I'm going to let you choose your own fate," Harry continued. "I am going to free the prisoners that you have been in charge of," he saw Pettigrew's face grow pale. "I see two possible outcomes," he watched Pettigrew shake in fear. "One, I give you to them," he saw the man enter a full blown panic attack. "Two, I leave you to your own devices," he nodded at something past Pettigrew.

Pettigrew turned around slowly, watching what Harry was looking at. The ground ended ten feet away and dropped off as a cliff face. He slowly walked to the edge and looked over the side, seeing the jagged rocks meeting the shore a hundred or so feet below. "Harry…" he gulped, not turning to see the boy, but looking down at the rocks.

"Make your choice Wormtail," Harry ordered.

"Cell 452 Harry, you'll want to go there first," Pettigrew said over his shoulder before stepping off into nothingness.

**---------------------------------------------------**

"What was all that light Moony? It feels like all the Dementors are gone," Sirius asked as he tried to see if any guards were around.

"No idea Padfoot, but that green light is gone too," Remus replied as he tried to see what he could out the cell's window.

Both men shouted and backed against the wall as they felt the building shake. The stone ceiling over them rumbled and shook before it started glowing green and then flew away from the prison, crashing into the ocean below. "What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius swore as he and Remus looked up into the morning sky.

"Well that's what we call a good old fashioned jailbreak," Harry smirked as he floated down into the cell. "Don't act so happy to see me," he watched the expressions on their faces.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out and ran to embrace him, followed closely by Remus. "You disappeared from Hogwarts, where have you been, we looked everywhere!" Sirius rambled as the men shed a few tears before breaking the embrace.

"Here and there, I had some training to do," Harry joked.

"I'll say, what's with the getup," Sirius laughed, taking in Harry's bodysuit.

"You know, standard stuff for a galactic superhero and all," Harry shrugged. "I thought you were dead Sirius… I saw you fall through the veil," he bit his lip nervously.

"You and me both," Sirius smiled. "It turns out dear Bellatrix hit me with a blood boiling curse along with the Avada Kedavra when I fell through and the veil itself canceled out the AK and started trying to kill me itself. Fortunately, the veil is an odd thing, it acts as a portal to some frozen section of hell, and the blood boiling curse kept me warm long enough for Moony here to summon me out a few minutes later," he explained.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That seems a little farfetched," Harry rolled his eyes.

"So says Mr. Galactic Superhero," Sirius joked back.

"Okay, point taken," Harry shrugged. "Ready to help with the jailbreak?" he smirked. "I want everyone out of the cells and in the courtyard so I can take this place apart," he grinned and blasted out the wall overlooking the ocean to the east.

"What about the guards? We're unarmed," Remus pointed out.

"Guards are all tied up and stunned in the courtyard," Harry nodded before tossing them a couple key rings. "That's all the keys I found on them."

"Where are the Dementors?" Sirius asked as he looked for the key to their own cell.

"I destroyed them, turns out they were actually aliens that were supposed to have been killed off thousands of years ago," Harry laughed at Sirius examining the keys before just pointing his ring at the cell door and catapulting it into the ocean. "Therapeutic, isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Save some for me once I get a wand, I have more than enough bad memories of this place," Sirius frowned.

"Harry, did you find the warden?" Remus asked carefully.

"Yeah, I found Wormtail," Harry nodded.

"Wait til I get my hands on that filthy traitor," Sirius growled.

"It's taken care of, I gave him the choice of being given over to his prisoners, or taking a long walk off a short cliff," Harry sighed. "As satisfying as it would have been to kill him myself, I'm not a killer," he shook his head. "And I really didn't know either of you were here, much less alive," he pointed out.

"So long as justice is served," Lupin said coldly.

"Rat bastard finally did the right thing for once in his life," Sirius agreed.

"Go free the prisoners, we have a stop to make before I need to be at Hogwarts," Harry ordered and floated up out of the cell.

"Snape killed Dumbledore Harry… Voldemort put him in charge of Hogwarts," Lupin frowned as he watched Harry float up.

"I know, but I can't resist the urge to show up at the school in style," he gestured at his costume. "Besides I have to finish my schooling and take my NEWTs this year, Hermione would skin me alive if I missed them," he laughed.

**A/N: Hogwarts next chapter!**


	4. Green Dawn: Hogwarts

**Green Dawn: Hogwarts**

Luna hummed to herself in her seat on the Hogwarts Express as she tried to tune out the people arguing around her. She was sharing a compartment with Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, noting she was only missing the green eyed boy from the fiasco at the Ministry last year. She concentrated on her crossword puzzle, ignoring them as their voices got louder and louder and she had to interrupt. "I am trying to do the crossword," she folder her paper and frowned at them.

They looked at her like she had grown another head, not an odd occurrence in her own mind, but still strange for them to think, so she felt around to see if she had. "Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione asked when she grew tired of watching Luna feel around her shoulders and back.

"I was checking for another head, the Nargles have been rumored to copy one's own head," she replied simply. "I look to be safe, but why are you all still looking at me strangely," she asked the other students, noticing Hermione's red eyes. "Have you been crying Hermione?" she asked, glancing down at her crossword puzzle, realizing an answer.

"Luna…" Neville started talking as Hermione grabbed Ron and began to cry.

"Let me," Ginny brushed Neville aside and moved to sit by Luna. "Luna, have you been paying attention this summer?" she asked as if to a child.

"Oh yes, I've been keeping an eye out for Nargles, Wrackspurts, Heliopaths, and…" she stopped when Ginny held up her hand.

"I mean to the papers Luna, have you been reading the papers?" Ginny asked her.

"I thought that was what we were talking about," she replied confused. "I've been keeping track of all the dangerous creatures as best I could, but the Prophet kept reporting on less important things," she shrugged.

"Less important!" Hermione shouted before Ron calmed her down again.

"Luna, Voldemort took over the Ministry, he forced Hermione back to Hogwarts, along with all the other Muggleborns by threatening their parents," Ginny frowned as Luna kept working on the crossword. "Snape has been made Headmaster after he killed Dumbledore," she added, noticing Luna look out the window into the sky. "Are you even hearing me Luna?" she gave up, following Luna's gaze, to a green dot on the horizon.

"Oh, I thought you had realized those problems would sort themselves out," Luna smiled out the window. "I thought you knew about Divination," she shrugged and looked down at her paper.

"Divination is a crock of shit," Hermione swore, wiping away her tears. "Name one thing that useless branch of magic can do," she glared at Luna.

"What does it tell you about a green dawn?" Luna asked without looking up from her paper.

**------------------------------------------------**

The students were confused as they entered the Great Hall and were forced to sit where their tables had name cards prepared, foregoing the sorting ceremony, but soon noticed how it sat all the Muggleborn students to the back, with room for the Purebloods at the front. The Gryffindors were quiet as they glared at their Headmaster, the Slytherins on the other hand sent taunts and threats across the room, hoping to start a confrontation. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were silent, but did not join in with the Slytherins.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Snape began the start of year speech. "As according to the Ministry, we have made some changes to the seating this year," he paused as some of the students made offended noises and continued. "As have we with the faculty," he added. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow have joined the staff to teach Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts, by order of the Ministry," he continued.

"Things will likely be different this year at Hogwarts, and if you wish to succeed," he sneered at the Muggleborns. "Knowing your proper place would be advised," he snapped his fingers and the food appeared in front of all the students. "You may begin," he ordered the apprehensive students, who slowly began eating and talking quietly.

The Slytherin table was boisterous during the dinner, oftentimes shouting insults at the other tables. Snape and the Carrows did nothing to stop them, so the Heads of Houses had to go along, knowing they were under Voldemort's thumb. Suddenly, the windows of the Great Hall flashed red in warning.

Snape noticed the change immediately and got to his feet. "What is it Snape?" Alecto asked as she watched Snape point his wand at a tapestry behind the main table.

"Something has come through the outside wards, but has not broken them," Snape replied as he examined the tapestry. "The wards are designed to keep all but students, faculty, and Ministry officials from entering the castle," he mused. "And since the Mark is not burning, I highly doubt it is our Lord coming to dinner," he frowned as the tapestry flashed red. "Whatever it is, has entered the castle itself," he frowned and turned to the door to the Great Hall.

The door boomed with a resounding thud a moment later, causing the students closest to the door to scatter from it. The boom returned a few seconds later, followed by a third boom as the doors creaked inwards. "Away from the doors now," Snape ordered and moved forward, pushing students out of the way. "Move it Granger," he ordered, pushing the girl aside as the doors shuddered again and began to creak open.

All eyes were on the doors as they opened, revealing a single figure in a black robe. "Hope I'm not too late for the feast," the figure spoke, hood up so he was unrecognizable.

"Potter?" Snape whispered, recognizing the voice.

"Harry?" Hermione added at the same time.

"Miss me?" Harry asked as he pulled back his hood, revealing his buzz cut and glowing green eyes.

"It's Potter!" Alecto cried out in surprise, pulling her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed, shooting the green light at Harry.

The Hall grew silent as the light hit Harry and he crumpled to the ground immediately. "You fool," Snape glared at the witch. "The Dark Lord wanted him alive," he ground his teeth together.

"The Dark Lord will reward me for killing the boy," she countered, pointing her wand at Snape.

"The Dark Lord wanted him alive!" Snape growled, pointing his wand back at her. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, knowing it was the Muggleborn Granger. "What is it Granger?" he sneered at her, not taking his eyes off Alecto and her brother.

"You really need to work on your poker face Hermione," Harry smirked at her from the floor as he pushed himself up and got to his feet. "What?" he chuckled as he brushed himself off, noting the burn damage to the robes he was wearing, fingering the hole. "That's gonna need fixed," he frowned at the damage.

"Avada Kedavra!" the witch screamed again, hitting Harry full in the face with the green curse.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked when the curse had no effect on him, scratching an itch where the curse has hit him.

"Impossible…" the witch backed away, keeping her wand trained on Harry. "The Dark Lord will," she was stopped when Harry interrupted her.

"Voldemort will what?" Harry butted in. "Hit me with a killing curse?" he laughed, patting his robes where the damage from the first curse was. "I think we have shown that that particular curse is no longer an option," he smirked. "I think it's time you two have a time out," he pointed his ring at Alecto, making green cords of energy wrap her up and drop her to the floor.

"Reducto!" her brother reacted, shooting the curse at Harry who reacted immediately, pointing his wand back at the wizard.

"Protego!" he shouted, bringing up the shield with his wand, reinforcing it with his ring, causing the spell to ricochet up into the ceiling. "That was a bad move," Harry's eyes glowed brightly. "Incarcerous, stupefy!" he shot the spells off, binding and knocking out the Death Eater. "Anyone else feel stupid?" he glared at the Slytherin table as the students' faces grew white. "Good then," he looked away after being sure they were not going to try anything.

"Where have you been Potter?" Snape gripped his wand tightly, looking at the two bound Death Eaters.

"Oh, here and there," Harry replied casually. "Professor McGonagall, come up here please," Harry shouted loudly enough to be heard.

"Is that really you Harry?" she asked when she finished pushing past the students.

"In the flesh, I trust there will be no issues with me returning to complete my seventh year," he watched Snape carefully.

"That would be up to the Headmaster and the Ministry Harry, things are a bit different now than when you left," McGonagall replied uneasily.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that much," Harry shrugged and pulled out a letter with the Ministry seal on it. "A letter to you, from the Ministry itself," he smiled and handed it over to her. "I killed the Dementors and destroyed Azkaban on my way here Snape," he advanced on his former professor. "On the way back I dropped some people off at the Ministry who quickly took care of business," he replaced his smile with an emotionless mask. "The new bosses actually gave me free reign to deal with you," he added before slamming his fist into Snape's midsection and levitating him in front of him and out the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she tried to process all the information in the letter from the Ministry.

"Going to go kill him, probably throw him off the Astronomy Tower, I haven't really decided yet Headmistress," Harry shouted back before he closed and locked the doors behind him.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going to remove the spell on you so you can move and speak," Harry spoke to Snape outside the front gate of the school. "If you so much as make a move against me, I will kill you," he added before releasing the spell he was holding Snape under. "You killed Dumbledore, you have one minute to convince me not to kill you right here," he frowned at the potions master.

"He made me," Snape looked off into the woods. "You won't believe what I say anyway Potter, just kill me and be done with it," he sighed dejectedly.

"I have a better idea and don't you dare try to throw me out," Harry raised his wand at Snape. "Legilimens!" he commanded the spell and dove into Snape's mind. Flashes of images shot by, the Unbreakable Vow, the Horcruxes, the full prophecy, Dumbledore's hand, the Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts, Snape killing Dumbledore as he begged, the Ministry falling, Snape being appointed Headmaster by Voldemort. Harry broke the spell, breathing heavily as he looked away from Snape. "Damn it," Harry swore, sitting down on the steps to the school.

"Voldemort will come here soon Potter, once he realizes where you are," Snape looked at the path towards Hogsmeade. "You need to leave," he ordered.

"He's got bigger things to worry about," Harry shook his head. "I killed all the Dementors, watched as Pettigrew died, and tore Azkaban apart myself," he noticed the shocked look on Snape's face. "I dropped all the prisoners off in the heart of the Ministry, last I heard they were going to make Shacklebolt Minister," he shrugged.

"But all the Death Eaters he put in as Aurors…" Snape was flabbergasted.

"Oh, I took care of them," Harry replied and pulled off his robes, revealing the Green Lantern uniform. "Green Lantern Trainee Potter, guardian of sector 2814," he noticed the lost look on Snape's face. "We're a cosmic police force, protecting life and freedom, within a set of rules," he explained.

"You could kill Voldemort right now?" Snape asked hopefully.

"Technically yes, I have the power to kill him," Harry frowned. "That is if the Guardians and my watchers did not stop me," he kicked at a rock. "I am only allowed to use my power to protect lives, not to kill Voldemort, he'll have to become a cosmic level threat, or else my powers would be taken if I managed to kill him," he added. "I need to learn how to kill him the wizarding way," he sighed.

"Why not just kill him, give up your power to stop him?" Snape examined the boy.

"And give up the stars?" Harry smirked. "Have you ever reached out and touched a comet Snape? Been on other worlds? Met species that were around millions of years before ours?" he rambled. "If I have no choice, I will kill him," he bit his lip. "But I can do more good with the power, I can't risk losing it," he finished.

"So where do we go from here?" Snape asked.

"Oh, we get to fake your death," Harry handed over his own wand. "Transfigure something, make it look good before I toss it off the Astronomy Tower," he chuckled at the spy.

**-------------------------------------**

In the newly appointed Headmistress's office, Minerva McGonagall sipped her tea, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened in the last few hours. Harry Potter had returned from points unknown, incapacitated the two Death Eaters that Voldemort had placed in the school and drug Severus Snape off to kill him. When she arrived in the Headmaster's office later, to claim it as her own after sending the students to their rooms, she was shocked to find Snape and Potter, both alive, drinking tea and talking to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Good evening Minerva, I trust you dealt with the children?" Dumbledore's portrait asked as she entered the office.

"The students have all been sent to their towers for the night, we were unable to remove the spells Mr. Potter placed on the Carrows," she explained. "I left the house elves in charge of watching over them," she sighed and gave up pretending to be annoyed at the three men.

"I bet Dobby loved that," Harry grinned.

"He seemed to be enjoying it when I left," McGonagall replied. "Care to explain to me what is going on?" she asked as harry put up his hand to stop her.

"Fireplace, five seconds," he said simply and continued to drink his tea. "God I missed this," he muttered happily, drinking from the mug.

McGonagall turned as the Floo activated, admitting two of her former students. "Sirius? Remus?" she her jaw dropped as the two men ignored her and ransacked the shelves for tea. "What is going on here?" she continued asking as the two men argued about how to brew the tea correctly. Finally the two of them joined Harry in sitting, but kept an eye on Snape. "What the bloody hell is going on!?" she screamed at the four men and a portrait who were making small talk.

"The long or the short?" Harry cocked his head at her.

"The short," she stared daggers at her former student.

"Gotcha," Harry nodded and sipped his tea before taking a breath. "I went to another planet to train, came back, freed these two, reclaimed the Ministry, fakes Snape's death, and got you appointed Headmistress," he said in one breath. "Got it?" he joked.

She paused with her mouth open as Sirius handed her a cup of tea. "Sorry couldn't find anything stronger, we checked all the cupboards," the convict joked.

"Firewhisky, third drawer down," she pointed at the bottom of one of her bookcases as she took the seat behind the Headmaster/Mistress's desk. She drank her tea down quickly before handing the cup to Sirius who was distributing the whiskey between the five of them. "Fill it up," she ordered when he tried to stop after only going halfway.

"You got it Headmistress," Sirius chuckled before the group of them raised their glasses and took a much needed drink.

"Once again I ask, what the bloody hell is going on," McGonagall watched as Black and Lupin looked between each other nervously. "You are both supposed to be in Azkaban," she frowned at the two of them.

"I fixed that," Harry interrupted. "Probably bent the rules a bit when I did so, but can't argue with the results," he smirked and sipped his drink, watching McGonagall's face get angry. "I went to Azkaban and destroyed the Dementors," he said simply.

"Destroyed?" McGonagall's jaw dropped.

"It was brilliant, he flooded the whole prison with a Patronus and poof, no more Dementors," Sirius laughed.

"Then he started tearing the place apart and tossing it into the ocean as he freed everyone," Lupin added.

"It's not that big of a deal," Harry shrugged. "I used my wand and the ring and pumped the place full of Patronii as I was ordered," he explained. "Turns out Dementors are not native to Earth, funny story, I'll explain it later," he shrugged. "Anyway, once they were gone, I couldn't just leave all those prisoners, most of them innocent, locked up there, so I arranged transport."

"Transport to where?" she asked them.

"The Ministry of Magic, I dropped the innocent part of Azkaban on them and delayed any arrivals by shielding the building," Harry continued. "The Order members and others that Voldemort had thrown in there were very eager to get some payback," he explained.

"We stormed the place, captured everyone in the building, Shacklebolt took over the Aurors and is sorting out who was on who's side," Remus continued. "Without the Dementors and with everyone freed from Azkaban, we are back in control," he grinned. "The Order is sorting out everything on that side, so they sent us here to fill you on, on the official status of the government and all," he added.

"What official status?" she asked.

"Well, Remus here can't really hold an important office because of his furry problem, so they made the obvious choice," Sirius grinned.

"They made the mutt Minister," Snape rolled his eyes at the two Marauders.

**A/N: Updates are back! Hope you like it, classes start next chapter for the Hogwart's kids, and you better believe it is going to be fun.**


	5. Green Dawn: Back to School

**Green Dawn**

**Chapter 5: Back to Class**

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione grilled Harry at breakfast the next morning.

"Last night or for the last year?" he shrugged and relished eating Earth food again. The Great Hall had been rearranged after Snape's 'death', going back to the traditional seating arrangements. The Gryffindors had been up all night waiting for him to come to the tower and were in various states of sleep deprivation and falling asleep at the breakfast table. "Ennervate," he shot the spell at Ron, jolting him awake as he was about to fall face first into his pancakes.

"Both!" she glared at him, wanting to strangle him after finding him alone eating when she arrived for breakfast this morning.

"A couple dozen sectors of space thataway and talking to McGonagall," he pointed up when he said thataway. "God I love bacon," he filled his plate with more and continued eating. "Don't worry so much Hermione, you'll blow a gasket," he laughed before she hit him in the arm. "Go ahead, ask your questions, I'll answer what I can," he shrugged and took a drink of his orange juice.

"Why are you still here? Voldemort has control of everything," she said quietly, expecting Aurors to burst in the doors at any second.

"Had control, I fixed that yesterday," Harry replied before jolting Ron again and conjuring him a cup of coffee. "Drink this," he ordered, handing his friend the cup.

"Thanks mate," Ron yawned and sipped at the steaming mug of coffee.

"What do you mean you fixed it?" she frowned as the other Gryffindors that made their way down listened closely, along with everyone else within earshot.

"I destroyed Azkaban, dumped all the innocent people in the Ministry," he said simply, causing Ron to choke on his drink. "They did most of the work after that, Sirius is Minister by the way," he shrugged. "Oh, then I threw Snape off the Astronomy tower," paused before biting into a waffle dripping with syrup. He ate in a comfortable silence as Hermione just stared at him with her jaw hanging open. "Mmmm, blueberries," he licked his lips and moved onto a muffin.

"You…you…" Hermione stuttered, trying to form thought.

"Put Riddle back in hiding, broke his entire power structure, killed all the Dementors, threw that greasy git off a big honking tower," he rattled things off to her.

"You killed the Dementors?" Ron reacted first. "How?"

"Can't be giving up all my secrets, can I?" Harry joked. "Oh, Wormtail is dead, he threw himself off a cliff instead of being handed over to Remus and Sirius," he mentioned offhandedly.

"Where have you been?" Hermione gathered her thoughts and asked the question again.

"Last night I was talking with McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, and some others about the school and the Ministry, they're probably sleeping it off somewhere," Harry smirked. "I think the four of them killed three bottles of firewhiskey before I left," he laughed when Ron snickered and Hermione hit him. "Now in regards to where I was for the last year or so…" he pointed up.

"You were in the ceiling?" Ron frowned.

"Yes Ron, I was in the ceiling," Harry deadpanned. "No you git, I was a few kilometers away, straight up," he smirked.

"Up in the clouds?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Okay, maybe a few is the wrong term," Harry frowned, grabbing an orange. "Say this is Earth," he tossed the orange up and down and caught it. "Let's just say if this is Earth, to tell you how far away I was…I was as far away from Earth, as this orange is from Neptune," he started peeling the orange. "More or less, I'd have to consult some star charts to get the actual distance and all," he shrugged.

"You were on another planet," Hermione said in shock. "That's impossible…there's…no one's ever found evidence of life…how did you get there?" she muttered to herself before asking her question.

"Got picked up by a ship, met a friend, got a job, came back," he scratched his head. "I probably should have left a note or something, but I thought Sirius was dead, I wasn't really thinking straight that night," he shrugged.

"You got a job?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, good one too, protecting this sector of space from cosmic level threats, protecting life and freedom, like a galactic Auror," he joked as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Try not to think about it too much Hermione, while it's not technically magic per-se, the beings I work for employ a bit of a confundus charm over any area Lanterns are posted, it helps people accept us being there as normal, more or less," he explained. "The only problem is if you think about it too much, you'll get headaches, so just go with the flow," he joked.

"Lanterns?" she asked after rubbing at her head for a minute as the boys talked about Quiddich.

"Oh, that," Harry paused, showing her his ring. "Harry Potter, Green Lantern for sector 2814, at your service," he chuckled. "That was our uniform you saw me in last night, I have it on under my robes, standard operating procedure," he explained.

"So what happens to Voldemort?" she asked.

"Well, I can't really go and kill him without getting my powers taken from me," he frowned. "He was deemed a planetary conflict, so I bent the rules a little when I freed Azkaban since I was ordered to kill the Dementors. Couldn't really leave the people there locked up for no reason, so I freed them and dropped them off at an advantageous place," he smirked.

"Why were you ordered to kill the Dementors?" Hermione frowned.

"Funny thing," Harry pointed at her with a slice of bacon. "Turns out they were aliens," he commented as Ron just stared at them. "Well, not really aliens, not really," he corrected himself. "They were aliens once though, I do remember that, it's just the specifics that get me," he rambled. "Anyway, they were aliens whose planet was caught in a backwash of anti-matter, or something like that, I skimmed the file, didn't bother with any of the science details," he shrugged. "Point is, they were supposed to be killed off eight thousand years ago, so I helped carry out their sentence."

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald," Luna greeted them and took a seat by Hermione across from Ron and Harry. "I got an owl from my father late last night, he was ordered by the Minister of Magic to put out a special edition of the Quibbler this morning for free to all of wizarding England," she explained as she scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Sirius is probably reassuring the people, maybe trying to track down Riddle," Hermione reasoned.

"He's passed out in the Room of Requirement sleeping off the firewhiskey," Harry pointed out. "More like he…more like Remus had Shacklebolt take care of it before they came here," Harry corrected himself midsentence.

"Who's Sirius?" Luna asked as she hummed to herself and picked at her food.

"Sirius Black, the Minister of Magic," Hermione said automatically.

"You mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna questioned Hermione.

"Luna…do I even want to know how your father got enough articles for an issue, much less got them printed that fast?" Harry looked down at the table shaking his head, knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Oh, I wrote them months ago, daddy has had them in the basement waiting for today," she shrugged and continued eating her food.

-------------------------------------

"How are you still eating?" Hermione watched as Harry continued shoveling food onto his plate. "You've been at it for an hour," she frowned when Harry let out a burp in her direction.

"Growing boy Hermione," he smirked. "And it was two hours, I was down here before you," he pointed out and went back to his food. "And you'll never know how much you miss food like this until you spend a year eating a blue sludge with the consistency of pudding for a year," he pointed his fork at her. "Why do you think the Lanterns spend as much time as possible away from the base? The food there sucks," he joked.

"Mr. Potter," he looked up from his plate when the Headmistress greeted him from behind. "Nice to see you with your friends," she smiled at Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindors that were trying to stay as close to Harry as possible. "I must ask you if you had anything to do with the Slytherins not being able to leave their common room this morning," she watched as he choked back laughter.

"While that is very funny, and I have been enjoying my meal, at least til Parkinson showed up ten minutes ago," he joked. "It wasn't me, you do realize who is passed out in the Room of Requirement, don't you?" he watched her face turn a shade of red.

"Black," she frowned.

"Minister Black, and his special executive assistant Mr. Lupin," Harry grinned.

"You lot get ready for class," she handed them their timetables. "The Aurors will be here to retrieve the Carrows before dinner, will your spells hold until then?" she gestured at the corner of the Great Hall where Harry had stuck the stunned bodies of the siblings to the wall sometime over the night.

----------------------------------------------

"How can they expect us to go to class after all of that?" Ron complained as they moved together down the halls towards the Potions classroom. "Better yet, who is teaching us, Harry threw the greasy git off the Astronomy tower," he frowned.

"I am sure the Ministry has sent someone to fill in temporarily, right Harry?" Hermione pointed out.

"Hell if I know, Sirius was half in the bag when he got here last night," he shrugged as they entered the Potions classroom and stopped to look at the door. "Oh, this ought to be good," he laughed as he poked at the doorway with his wand, to Hermione's confusion.

"What?" Hermione frowned and pulled her wand, examining the door carefully. "What is that?" she frowned, unable to identify the spell.

"It's a modified confundus charm, they got the idea from how I explained people not freaking out when they encounter the Lanterns," Harry explained as the room filled up with students from all four houses who were taking their NEWTs in Potions. "Here, I'll cancel it on you, but we're going to leave it on Ron for now," he frowned and tapped her on the head with his wand. "He'll just go nuts, its better this way," he commented before heading to his seat and pulling out his textbook.

"Good morning students," Snape frowned at Granger's shocked expression. "Potter, if you please, refrain from canceling the charm on anyone else, I do not want this information getting out," he glared at Granger.

"Gotcha Snape," Harry snickered as Hermione recovered and took her seat. "Figure it out yet?" he asked.

"Selective memory charm coupled with confundus to keep it secret?" Hermione frowned as she tried to figure out how the spell was cast. "Harry, he killed…" she stopped.

"I know, I'll explain later, we better pay attention, he looks like he's about to hex us," Harry joked as Hermione scrambled to gather her notebook and quill, avoiding Snape's gaze.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the edge of the Astronomy tower, looking down at the ground below him. "Hey there girl, was wondering when you'd show up," he greeted the snow white owl that landed on his arm and started pecking at him. "Okay okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling a handful of owl treats from the pocket of his robes. Hedwig stared at him before nipping his finger enough to draw blood and eating the treats.

"Guess I deserved that," he smirked before sucking on his finger. "We good now?" he asked the owl who hooted and moved to his shoulder, rubbing her head against his. "Thanks Hedwig, I missed you too," he smiled and petted the owl on her head. "Hard being gone this long, you know," he talked to her. "I won't leave you again girl, you're coming with me next time," he sighed.

"Planning on leaving already Harry?" Luna asked as she moved to sit by him, petting Hedwig.

"Just thinking ahead," Harry shrugged, causing Hedwig to nip at his ear and move to Luna's shoulder. "Sorry girl," he apologized to his owl. "I can't stay here forever Luna, once I finish off Riddle, I'll be going back," he looked up at the stars.

"I know," Luna smiled and played with the owl. "What's it like up there?" she asked after sending Hedwig off into the night.

"It's nice," he shrugged. "Very calm, no one to bother you, no one to tell you what you need to be or do," he sighed deeply. "Only needing to deal with the big problems," he frowned. "I want Voldemort dead, so bad," he shook his head. "But I can't just give up on being a Lantern, it's something bigger, you know?" he rubbed his ring.

"Harry, of course I know," she smiled and gave him a hug. "My kind, we always know, we just can't change things," she leaned against him. "I just wish I could see the things you do, instead of being stuck here," she gripped his hand and looked up into the stars. "McGonagall and the Aurors cut out the wall behind the Carrows, you forgot to show up at dinner to unstick them," she giggled.

"Bloody hell," he swore, rubbing his hand over his face. "Well, she's gonna kill me anyway," he shrugged and rolled back from the edge of the tower and stood, brushing the dust from his robes. "Well, you coming?" he tilted his head, watching Luna.

"Coming where?" she asked, getting up carefully so not to disturb Hedwig.

"You're the seer," he held out his hand, looking up into the sky. "Ready to see my world?" he asked, vanishing his robes, standing in the Green Lantern uniform.

"Of course, I brought my camera even," she smiled, pulling out the small device. "Never try to surprise a seer Harry," she grinned as she took his hand and they rose into the sky surrounded by a sphere of green energy.

**A/N: Yup, more updates. I like writing fun stories like this. Trying to decide what to do after this and Super Soldier are finished. I have the promised and apparently anticipated Butcher's Bill sequel to my HP/Punisher x-over, a Sweeney Todd take-off staring James Potter (think I might change it to a Crow story, that seems a LOT more fun), the remake of Unified Theory, and for once, a story that does not feature Harry as the lead…a DM/GW Power Rangers take on the whole Green Ranger storyline from waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay the hell back when I was a kid.**


End file.
